


Gelflings in Moominvalley

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Crossover of your choice, F/M, Gen, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 7, mutual appreciation for taron’s characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: September 29th— Stonegrot Week Day 7: Crossover of your choiceI decided to write a short crossover with Rian and Deet meeting the characters in Moominvalley 2019 (from Taron Egerton’s other series, where he portrays Moomintroll. I definitely recommend checking it out, you’ll fall in love with the show and his character.)





	Gelflings in Moominvalley

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Feedback is much appreciated.

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all seemed well in the world… until, Sniff came running towards the bridge near the Moomins home. 

“Run away! Run!” He was speeding faster towards Moomintroll. 

“Argh!” Moomintroll was startled by Sniff’s shrieks and dropped his fishing pole into the water. He stood up, annoyed, and looked to see what had Sniff in such a panic today. 

“Sniff! What’s— Oof!” Sniff crashed right into him. 

“Monsters! Monsters! Coming this way!” 

Snufkin, who was sitting nearby, shook his head and sighed. “How many times must I tell you Sniff, there are no monsters in Moominvalley…” 

“Then what are _ those_?” Sniff yelled, pointing at the two creatures heading straight for the three. Snufkin looked up and his eyes went wide. “I’ve never seen anything like them before…” 

“Quick! Get inside the house!” Moomintroll motioned for them to start scurrying. 

“I’ve got the jam!” sing-songed Snorkmaiden as she opened the front door, not realizing what the commotion was about. 

“Snorkmaiden, get back inside! Monsters are headed this way! They’re—” Moomintroll stopped in his tracks after getting a closer look at the two who had managed to catch up to them. They were severely out of breath, panting, with their clothing covered in dirt and mud. 

“W—wait! We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to frighten you!” Came a female voice.

“We were hoping you’d be willing to help us, it seems we’ve gotten ourselves lost!” said the second creature, this time a male’s voice. 

“They’re so incredibly _ small._” Moomintroll said aloud to his friends. The two creatures just barely leveled up to Little My’s height. 

“Are we small, or are you all just incredibly _ large_?” the male teased. 

Sensing that he and his friends weren’t in any danger, Moomintroll exhaled. 

“Aw, my sweet, look how exhausted they are. C’mon, into the house you go. We’ll fix you a nice cup of tea. That always does the trick. You can tell us everything...” Snorkmaiden said, as they all followed inside. 

——

Once the two had properly cleaned themselves up, and were given some pieces of clothing to wear that Snorkmaiden had cut tiny enough to fit their two bodies from Moominpappa and Moominmama’s closet, hoping Moomintroll’s parents wouldn’t mind given the circumstances, they sat scattered around the living room. 

“So you haven’t encountered any Skeksis?” The male, who they found out was named Rian, asked the group. 

Moomintroll, Snorkmaiden, Snufkin, and Sniff looked at each other before shaking their heads ‘no’. 

“Any Garthim?” The female Deet asked. It was followed by more silence. 

“Heard anything about a Crystal shard?” Rian pushed,

“A crystal?” Sniff’s ears perked up, “How much is it worth?” 

Moomintroll huffed at Sniff, and shook his head at the two _ Gelflings._ “No, nothing of the sort. To be honest, we’re… not even entirely sure what all of that is…” he admitted. 

Rian and Deet eyed each other nervously, before going into further detail about what they meant. By the end of it, everyone in the room looked petrified. 

“_Don’t worry,_” Deet assured quickly, “We must be in a land where darkness does not follow. Those horrid beings would’ve pilfered this area by now if they had any chance of getting here… you’re lucky,” Deet said, patting Snorkmaiden’s hand lightly.

“The only thing that’s really scary around here is Little My.” Moomintroll said. 

“Hey!” Came a snobby tone from the very girl who emerged out of the inside of the teapot she fancied so much. 

“We were travelling on the outskirts of _Thra_… ate some berries we had never tried before as snacks that our two friends The Heretic and Wanderer had given us… and... we don’t really know how we ended up here in Moominvalley_. _I think they might’ve transported us somehow.”

“By my everlasting tale… it’s like magic.” Moomintroll looked at them, fascinated. 

“Moominvalley is much different than what we’re used to.” Deet admitted. 

“Very different,” Rian agreed. “Everything seems so peaceful.” 

“You must have to be brave every day. I wonder what that’s like, facing danger at every corner.” Moomintroll said to Rian, eyes wide. 

“It’s funny, you’re searching for opportunities to be brave, while we’re in desperate need of peace. All I want is for us to be able to live a life like this…” Rian gestured around the beautiful house. 

“Well… we have had _ some _strange encounters before this one.” Snufkin said, as the others nodded. It was then their turn to share some adventures of their own. They spoke of The Groke, Ninny the Invisible Child, Moomintroll’s ghost, and the great flood that nearly destroyed the Moomins home once before. 

It was Rian and Deet’s turn to look shocked. They had never heard of such a diverse group of beings. 

“Sounds like you _have _been brave.” Rian said to Moomintroll. 

“In the end, we’ve always managed to make it out of the situation safely, somehow. So don’t worry, you’ll be protected here with us.” Snorkmaiden reassured them. 

“Quite right, my love. My parents have gone to get some alone time for the weekend so it’s just us here, but you’re welcome to stay, we don’t mind. It’s too bad though, Pappa certainly would’ve loved to share some stories with you, and Mamma is always happy to cook for guests.”

“That’s very kind of you to offer, but we must be going. Our home needs us.” Deet said apologetically. As much as she didn’t want to leave, she knew she and Rian had to. They had friends counting on them, needing protection. 

“Perhaps eating the last two berries will send you back to Thra? If you follow the same path you came…” Moomintroll suggested. 

“I can help you retrace your steps! I know Moominvalley like the back of my foot,” Sniff said, much to the puzzled faces from Rian and Deet.

“He’s a goofy sort isn’t he?” Deet whispered. 

“Mhm. I think he’d get along great with Gurjin.” Rian whispered back causing Deet to quietly giggle. They didn’t understand his reference.

“The point is, I can show you the way.” Sniff promised. 

“Yes. We must try, thank you.” Rian agreed, standing up and lending a hand to Deet so they could get ready to travel again. 

“We understand. It was nice to meet you,” Moomintroll said. “Maybe we will meet again sometime. Remember, _ be brave._” Moomintroll whispered the last part to Rian. 

“_You too_, my friend.” Rian winked at Moomintroll. 

“Safe travels!” The lot waved as Rian and Deet walked hand in hand, following Sniff back into the forest. 


End file.
